The use of loop antennaes in electrical devices is well known. In larger devices typically the ends of the antenna are secured by screws or other fasteners to a chassis or backplane. With smaller devices, such as pagers, personal communication system devices, or the like the loop antenna is relatively small, typically on the order of 10-15 millimeters wide by 40-60 millimeters long. Thus, another method is needed to secure the ends of the antenna to the circuit-bearing article.
One way of attaching the ends of small loop antennaes is by hand soldering such as shown in FIG. 1. This method is labor intensive, and the amount of solder used to attach the ends as well as the location of the solder on the ends and the distance between the deposits of solder can vary from assembly to assembly. The resultant electrical characteristics of the loop antennaes, therefore, may vary. It is well known in the industry that it is desirable to match the impedance of the antenna and the impedance of the electrical article to which an antenna is connected to minimize signal reflections during the operation of the device. Any changes in the electrical characteristics of the loop antenna as a result of variability in the hand soldering process can cause changes in the signal reflections between the antenna and the circuit-bearing article.